Her Choice
by loveless-romantics
Summary: Songfic to All Time Low's Remembering Sunday. Booth can't figure out where Bones went after that night.


**AN: So this is my first songfic as well as my first Bones fic. I've had this idea for a while and I finally got around to writing it. Thanks to Zay (FirstPrimeofValentine) for helping me when I needed ideas. It might be a little OOC but I had to have it that way to fit with the song. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Bones and the song Remembering Sunday sadly aren't mine. They belong to Fox and All Time Low respectively. I only wish they were mine. **

Special Agent Seeley Booth jolted awake from a dream. The bed sheets were tangled around his legs and as he tried to get out of bed he fell to the floor with a thud. _Damn, _he thought. The man looked at the clock on his bedside table to find that it was two A.M.. _How did this happen? Did I sleep all though Monday?_

Once he had untangled himself from the sheets, he got dressed in jeans, a T-shirt, and sneakers. He walked over to his bedroom window and pushed it opening enjoying the cool, gentle breeze that felt good on his skin. It was then that Booth noticed all the bottles scattered throughout the room.

_**He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes**_

_**Started making his way past two in the morning**_

_**He hasn't been sober for days**_

Suddenly it hit him: Sunday night after the case. The two of them had come back to his apartment once they had arrested Henry Godard. He had murdered his seven-year-old daughter in a custody battle with his wife. God, he hated child murders, as did everyone else. Taking away someone's life when they had just barely started living was horrible.

When they entered Booth's apartment, both had been hungry. It was too late to go to the diner so they decided to find something to eat in his fridge. All they could find were eggs, toast, and bacon. He also found a couple bottles of wine. Nothing much was said as she cooked the eggs and him the bacon.

_**Leaning now into the breeze**_

_**Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees**_

_**They had breakfast together**_

_**But two eggs don't last**_

_**Like the feeling of what he needs**_

The silence was finally broken after they had sat down on the couch to eat. "I can't understand how someone could do that to their own child," she said as tears started to form behind her eyes. She took a big sip of the wine before continuing. "And it was a custody battle at that. I don't even want kids and still I could never imagine doing something like that to a child. It's horrible."

Booth leaned over and put his arm around her for comfort. "I know Bones, I know."

She rested her head on his shoulder and they just sat there enjoying the silence as they drank. After a few minutes she looked up at him and stared into his eyes. _God she's beautiful_, he thought. Bones leaned in and kissed him soundly, quickly deepening the kiss. It took Booth a moment to register what was happening; Bones was kissing him.

He pulled away and looked at her questioningly. "Bones, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing Booth? I thought this was what you wanted. It's what I want. I want you."

"Wha- Bones. Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now come on," she said grabbing his hand and leading him into his bedroom.

_**Now this place seems familiar to him**_

_**She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin**_

_**She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs**_

_**Left him dying to get in**_

Booth flipped open his cell phone checking to see if there were any messages from her. Sadly, there were none. Where would she have gone? How could he love this women, have been partners and friends with her for three years and still not know where to look to find her?

_I'll call Angela, _he thought. _She'll know where to look. _

He dialed the familiar number and waited for her to pick up. Finally, on the fifth ring she answered.

"Booth, what do you want? I'm kinda in the middle of someth-" her speech was interrupted by a fit of giggles. "Hodgy stop, I'm on the phone. Booth this better be good."

"Where's Bones?"

"How should I know, in bed like a normal person? Why do you need her now anyway? It's almost three in the morning."

"I just, I need to know where she is. I need to talk to her. Did she say anything weird at work yesterday?"

"Cam let us take the day off yesterday since there really wasn't anything for us to do. But what's this about? Are you finally going to tell her how you feel, sweep her off her feet in your strong FBI trained arms?"

"That's kind of the problem..."

"OH MY GOD! You told her? But wait...she ran away? Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry."

"Actually Angela...well I might as well get this out into the open seeing as it's driving me crazy. We slept together."

There was a pause. Booth checked to see if one of them had hung up by mistake, but the call was still connected. "Angela are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm just trying to get over the shock. But why don't you go check her place? Maybe she just needed a little space."

"Yeah. Ok thanks. And I'm sorry I ruined your night. Say 'Hi' to Hodgins for me. Bye."

"Bye Sweetie. And good luck."

_**Forgive me, I'm trying to find**_

_**My calling, I'm calling at night**_

_**I don't mean to be a bother, **_

_**But have you seen this girl?**_

_**She's been running through my dreams**_

_**And it's driving me crazy, it seems**_

_**I'm gonna ask her to marry me**_

Booth thought back to that night, it had been everything he had dreamed and more. Here was Bones, the women he loved, in his bed about to sleep with him. She had been in control most of the night, which was something that he had to get used to, but enjoyed all the same.

Right before he had fallen asleep, he whispered to her, "I love you Bones."

_How could she not feel it? _Booth thought as he drove to her apartment. _When we're together, I don't know how I get any work done, she mesmerizes me so much._

He didn't care if she wouldn't say it back, he knew how much trouble she had admitting her feelings, about believing in love. All he wanted her to admit was that there was _something _between them.

_**Even though she doesn't believe in love, **_

_**He's determined to call her bluff**_

_**Who could deny these butterflies?**_

_**They're filling his gut**_

He got to her apartment building and knocked on the door across the hall from hers. After a few minutes a man in his mid fifties opened the door dressed in a blue bathrobe.

Booth didn't even wait for the man to speak before shouting at him, "Where's Bones? WHERE'S MY BONES?"

"Your bones? What are you talking about? Are you ok?" the man asked.

"Temperance Brennan. Dr. Temperance Brennan. She lives across the hall. Where is she? And no, I am not 'ok'. Do I _look_ ok?" The man just stared at him. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"I don't know. I just woke up. Maybe you could just quite down-"

"NO DAMMIT I WILL NOT QUITE DOWN!" Booth screamed before leaving the building and heading to his car.

_**Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces**_

_**He pleads, oh he tries**_

_**But he's only denied**_

_**Now he's dying to get inside**_

Booth got in his car and started driving aimlessly around the city. He knew he had overreacted with Bones' neighbor, but right now he just didn't care. All that mattered was that he found her.

He suddenly realized that he hadn't called Cam to ask her if she had heard anything from Bones. Dialing the number, he waited for her to pick up. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Booth. What's up?"

"Have you seen Bones?"

"Um...yeah, I have. Can you come to the lab now?"

"Yeah sure. Is Bones there? Do we have a case?" Booth said suddenly happier.

"I'll explain everything when you get here ok? But Booth, just remember that I had nothing to do with what I'm going to show you. See you soon."

"What? Cam what's going on?" It was too late for her to answer because she had already hung up.

_**Forgive me, I'm trying to find**_

_**My calling, I'm calling at night**_

_**I don't mean to be a bother, **_

_**But have you seen this girl?**_

_**She's been running through my dreams**_

_**And it's driving me crazy, it seems**_

_**I'm gonna ask her to marry me**_

When Booth walked into Cam's office, he expected to see Bones in there as well. Instead, only Cam was there and she didn't look happy.

She stood up when she saw Booth enter the room and motioned for him to sit on the couch where she joined him.

"Booth, I have something to tell you. God this is hard to say, but Brennan came in to talk to me yesterday. She told me she was going to resign and that there was nothing I could say to change her mind. I'm sorry. I know how much you cared about her."

"What? Resigned? That's impossible. She would never leave. NEVER."

Once again he was walking away from his problems. Booth looked out the window and noticed that the drizzle from this morning had turned into a downpour. This weather matched his mood perfectly.

He walked into her office, her old office. Everything that had been hers was gone; the artifacts, the drawings made my Angela, the pictures of all of their friends, all of it. On her computer, he saw an envelope addressed to him. It was her writing.

_**The neighbors said she moved away**_

_**Funny how it rained all day**_

_**I didn't think much of it then**_

_**But it's starting to all make sense**_

_**Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds**_

_**Are following me in my desperate endeavor**_

_**To find my whoever, wherever she may be**_

Once he made it outside again, he glanced at the envelope. One part of Booth didn't want to read it, fearing what it said. The other part knew that if he didn't he'd go crazy. The rain came down hard but he no longer cared.

After the small internal battle he finally opened the letter and read.

_Booth,_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What we did, what I did, it wasn't right. I took advantage of you. Now everything's screwed up. For the first time since I've known you, I'm scared to talk to you, be around you. You can't love me. Why do you love me? I'm so confused. This note doesn't even sound like me, but I'll get to the point. Cam will most likely tell you this before you read this, I'm hoping she does, but I want you to also hear it from me, to let me explain everything. I'm leaving the Jeffersonian. After what's happened, I can't stay here knowing that someday you'll leave me. I'm taking the initiative and going before I get hurt again. When I left your apartment, I stood outside in the pouring rain trying to clear my thoughts. But all I could think of was what you always said about rain, that it makes you feel things you don't understand. What I felt while I was standing there scared me. I felt, I felt something different, something deeper toward you. I think it was love. Maybe that's truly why I'm leaving, because I know that when you do leave, it will be even harder if I love you. You've been a great partner and a great friend. I wish I didn't have to go, but I do. I'll be back to visit once I find out where I'm going. Don't worry about me though, I might finally take everyone's advice and go on a vacation not involving anything work-related. I'll miss you._

_Yours, _

_Bones_

_**I'm not coming back, (forgive me)**_

_**I've done something so terrible**_

_**I'm terrified to speak, (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)**_

_**But you'd expect that from me**_

_**I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt; **_

_**Now the rain is just (you're driving me crazy, I'm)**_

_**Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind**_

_**Keeping an eye on the world, **_

_**So many thousands of feet off the ground**_

_**I'm over you now **_

_**I'm at home in the clouds**_

_**Towering over your head**_

"No. NO. NOOOOO!" Booth screamed through the rain.

Not only had she left, but she had loved him. She had run away from him. He would never leave her. He would have done everything possible to make sure he wasn't like all the others in her life.

He needed to get out of the rain, now. Not only had she mentioned it in her letter, but it held many happy memories. Booth didn't know where to go. Everywhere he could think of contained memories of her.

He finally decided to go home. He locked himself in his room and once again drank himself into unconsciousness. It hurt less this way.

_**Well I guess I'll go home now**_

_**I guess I'll go home now**_

_**I guess I'll go home now**_

_**I guess I'll go home**_

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Was it too OOC?**


End file.
